Beneath a Moonless Sky
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: what is going through Christine's head throughout Beneath a Moonless sky as she sees Erik for the first time in 10 years. They relive the night that brought their broken souls together and their feelings become known once more


**Allo! So if you haven't read any of my other fics I should probably tell you I'm fond of song fics but I prefer to weave the song lyrics in with the story rather than put it at the start than base the fic around its meaning.**

**I ADORE the story of the Phantom and I have only seen a few short clips of the sequel (cries) but I have the soundtrack. So this is what I picture this scene to be like and what is going through their minds throughout this scene whenever I listen to the song "Beneath a Moonless Sky". **

**Disclaimer****: Everything spoken in this (all the speeches) is a line from the song from the LND soundtrack "Beneath a Moonless Sky" by Andrew Lloyd Webber (not me) but the story itself is mine. (My adaption to what this scene looks like) **

**If I owned Erik and Christine...I would be a man, a genius and much older than I am...**

He was here, with me. Impossibly he was here. I looked at him; he was the same. Beautiful; his mask, his clothes, everything the same. Every feeling for him came cascading back to me as I looked at him.

"_Oh Christine...my Christine_**"** he spoke softly. A warmth spread through me as I heard his voice once again. Oh how I had missed him. Hearing him speak my name so softly like he once used to do. I felt like two warm hands were wrapping around the broken pieces of my heart, pulling them back together again, healing me. His Christine he called me...I knew it was the truth...I was always his.

"_In that time when the world thought me dead, my Christine. On that night just before you were wed...Ah Christine! You came and found where I hid! Don't you deny that you did! That long ago night..."_his eyes bore into mine across the room, forcing me to remember everything. There was no point in denying what we had shared, I may want to – for Raoul's sake – but I could never want to forget.Not a single day went by that I hadn't thought of it.

"_That night..." _I whispered softly, remembering...looking away from his intense glare and into the shadows around me I remembered it as if it was happening now...his voice caressed my senses as he sang;

"_Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky...too dark to see a thing...too dark to even try..."_ he sang softly, the memories flooding back in a wave of beauty. He moved closer to me as he spoke, every step bringing him back to me.

"_I stole to your side, to tell you I must go...I couldn't see your face...but sensed you even so..."_ I remembered it as if it was happening now...how it had felt to be beside him once more, to know he was still alive. How the need for him had burned within me stronger than it ever had.

"_And I...touched you_**"** I clasped my hands to my chest, remembering the feel of his skin beneath my fingers...the heat and the flawless feel. How it had drawn me closer to him...just as his very presence here was drawing me to him now. Still I gazed blindly away from him, for if I allowed a look into those eyes – eyes that held so much passion, so much pain, hurt, and love – love burning deep and eternally for me. I would truly lose all sense of right and wrong and fall into his waiting arms once more. But still he prompted me to relive those memories, and I was hopeless to stop him, I didn't want to.

"_And I felt you..."_ he said, his voice velvety and husky, intensifying my memories. Memories of his arms wrapped around me, holding me impossibly close to him, never letting me go. Strong hands and roaming over me, feeling every curve, every dip, everything.

"_And I heard those ravishing refrains_**..."** our voices had entwined together once more, singing the song within our hearts that sealed us to each other.

"_The music of your pulse..."_ my lips tingled as I remembered the feeling of the beating of his blood underneath his skin against my lips once more, as if I was once again kissing his neck...

"_The singing in your veins..."_ he had kissed me there also, his lips following the flow of desire beneath my skin...

"_And I held you..."_ I hugged my arms as if it was him again, just like my arms had been around him as he kissed me that night, desperately clutching to him, begging him to stay forever and never leave me again...never let me go...

"_And I touched you..."_ I shivered slightly as I remembered his fingers on me, roaming everywhere, intensifying the heat burning within me...

He was closer to me now, his voice nearer behind me, my senses heightened as they always did whenever he was around me.

"_...and embraced you..."_ my arms around his strong, lithe form...

"_and I felt you...and with every breath and every sigh..."_ his warm breath had fanned across my face as he whispered soft words of love to me...me sighing as I heard him, completing me...

"_I felt no longer scared..."_ I had found a sudden greedy urge within me to have all of him, needing it. My hands had found their way to his mask...pulling it off unafraid of what lay beneath...loving him for it...

I turned around to face him, giving up as the need to see his face overcame me. His eyes were on me, trained to follow my every movement. He looked directly into my soul as he sang, conveying his words directly to me to make me understand their depth.

"_...I felt no longer shy..."_ he sang slowly. I remembered how his eyes had found mine in the dark, letting me see him, not holding back anymore, letting himself be completely free...he had finally understood how I loved him, how his deformed face was beautiful to me. It made him who he is, it gave him his passion, his insight, everything. I loved him all the same, for the man behind the mask was everything to me...and still is.

"_...at last our feelings bared...beneath a moonless sky..."_we had whispered our heart's secrets to each other in the dark, every feeling spoken...

He was but steps away from me now. We continued our song.

"_And blind in the dark...a soul gazed into soul. I looked into your heart...and saw you pure and whole"_He smiled softly as I sang, his eyes one me just as they had so long ago in the dark, they were all I could see. They weren't guarded, they weren't stone cold. They were warm, open, letting me see him, letting me know him. I saw his pain, his anger, his anguish because of the world, his burning desire to be loved. I showed him that he could, I love him, in every way possible.

"_Cloaked under the night...with nothing to suppress"_I smiled as he sang, pleasant memories warming us. The eternity of midnight was our mask, hiding us from the cruel world, allowing us to be who we truly were, together. Everything revealed; no secrets, no worries or barriers between us.

"_A woman and a man...no more and yet no less"_he had finally saw himself as I saw him; not a monster but a man, a beautiful, passionate, amazing man that could make me feel and live in a way I had never thought possible. A man that had given me my voice, a man that brought me both sadness and happiness, a man I loved for everything he is, not what he lacked.

"_And I kissed you!"_His lips had found mine. Everything erupted within me, my love for him; unbearable in its power. Just one kiss had made me his completely.

He seemed to have gave up on the distance we were keeping between us, the need to come into contact with each other now too much even for us to resist. He swooped in close to me as he sang those words passionately, his hands locking around my waist possessive and strong, pulling me against him once more.

"And caressed you"my hands had gently caressed the ruined part of his face. I couldn't see it but I felt it; every scar, every crease, everything.

My hands cupped his masked face now, I wanted to tear the stupid thing away and see him completely again. But I didn't want to drive him away again, I didn't want to let go if even for a second.

"_And the world around us fell away" _the same happened now, here in his embrace it was just him and I – nothing else in the world mattered or even existed now that our broken souls were together once more.

"_We said things in the dark we never dared to say"_I had voiced my love, pledged my very heart and soul to him for it belonged to no other. He had done the same, giving his everything to me.

"_And I caught you"_he gently spun me in his arms, pressing his chest to my back, his cheek against mine, his hands entwined in mine around me. I closed my eyes, my mouth falling open in a silent gasp as I felt his entire being against me, his impossible heat encasing me, his arms holding me in a way that made my heart soar and my blood burn like fire.

"_And I kissed you"_I turned my head to look up at him, his arms tightening around me making me smile as I felt wanted and protected, I felt like I was where I belong for the first time in a long time.

"_And I took you"_he gently pushed his hips forwards against me, my head lolled against his shoulder as I remembered the feel of him, how he had completed us and made us one. How it had felt so good, so perfect, so right.

"_And caressed you"_I turned my head to see him again, my hand rising to touch his face gently, his mask hindering my actions.

"_With a need to blatant to deny"_I needed us together again just as I had needed it then, the power of my love for him overcoming me, making me weak but so strong at the same time. Words were useless to describe such a feeling.

"_And nothing mattered then except for you and I_**" **all thoughts of my marriage, my son, my life vanished as if non-existent as he held me. Nothing else was important compared to the profound completion I felt at being near to him again and having him as my own again, knowing we both are for no other.

"_Again and then again__**...**__beneath a moonless sky__**"**_we had reached our ecstasy, thriving in it and embracing it together. Again and again in the dark our souls became one.

His hands gently stroked my stomach, tracing unknown patterns across my clothes, his heat burning through them. I relaxed in his arms, content with the moment we had created, my eyes closed to see that night once more. Everything was him and I. A smile traced my lips, a smile that I had found no need for until now – nothing had saw fit to make me smile, for 10 long years I had lived without him, belonging to someone else.

But...there was a reason we had not stayed in our perfect moment. My eyes flew open as reality struck me, the pain I had felt rushed back to me, the questions that had never received answers returned. As if reading my mind, his lips found my ear, his voice so soft and quiet and only for me...

"_...and when it was done, before the sun could rise...ashamed of what I was...afraid to see your eyes...I stood while you slept, and whispered a goodbye" _my eyes widened at what he had to say, my heart thundered in my chest, tears sparking behind my eyes, threatening to fall. I knew why now, I knew everything. A pain struck my heart at his words, how could he have thought such things? How could he have ever doubted?

"_And slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky..." _his hands released mine and slid from my waist, his arms that had protectively held me lovingly slipped away just as he had that night so long ago. His touch had completely left me and he was slipping away again – NO! I wasn't going to allow it this time. I spun around to face him, the truth had to be known, he couldn't leave me again, I can't be without him!

"_And I loved you!__Yes I loved you!"_he looked at me, his eyes widening, full of hope and joy that quickly banished the grief. I advanced towards him, not touching but almost. I needed him again, needed him to understand.

"_I'd have followed anywhere you led"_I would have given everything to him, I would have went anywhere he went, left everything I had behind if it meant being with him.

"_I woke to swear my love...and found you'd gone instead"_I had rose in complete bliss, but my spell of perfection had vanished as I found empty air in my arms and all around me. I had felt so lost and hurt that he was gone.

The tears fell as I looked at him now, his own eyes glistened as he realised what he had done, what he had left behind. He finally accepted that no matter what – I need him, I love him and he can't think that I don't! Such a thing is impossible.

"_And I loved you!"_his hands gripped my face gently but firmly, his eyes boring into mine. We were now both desperate for each other as we realised the horrible mistakes we had made, mistakes that had resulted in me living a lie for 10 years, lying beside a man whom now meant nothing to me as I dreamed of the one who held me in his arms now. And he; living a life without me, unable to move on, to forgive, or to forget.

"_Oh I loved you"_my hands cling to the sleeves of his jacket, reaching up to cover his hands cupping my face. His forehead pressed against mine and I found it impossible not to kiss him and never let go.

"_And I left you!"_one hand found the small of my back and pulled me so close to him there was not a breath between us. His voice was broken, the feeling of regret and pain spoken louder through it than any word.

"_How I loved you!"_my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me, wanting more of him, needing to capture him in my arms and never let go no matter what. How I loved him then, how I still love him. No words able to do the intensity of our perfection justice.

****_"And I had to! Both of us knew why" _his voice was loud and full of passion, his arms clung to me desperately as did mine to him. The desperation is his voice tore at my heart – he had left to save me. He had always put my feelings before his own; he had always wanted the best for me. He had let me go back at the opera, he had let me leave with Raoul because i had loved him then, and he knew that if he made me stay I would have been unhappy. And he had left me that night even though he hadn't wanted to, he had left not only because he believed I deserved better than him – a man ruined and ugly in his eyes, he knew it was what was best for me. My marriage would have been ruined, and he had thought I still loved Raoul. Everything he did was for me, even though it brought him so much pain. Fresh tears slipped from my eyes at the realisation, my angel, how beautiful he is. How he loves me although I have brought him such woe.

_"We both knew why."_I don't blame him. I want him to know that, I looked directly into his eyes once more so he could see. I blame myself; it was all because of my blindness to him and his love that we were now forbidden to be. It was because of me he had lived in shadows for so long. I knew why he left, but I would never blame him – how could I?

****_"And yet I won't regret from now until I die."_Both of us could never want to banish the memories of that night. A night that brought our broken souls together and made us whole.

****_"The night I can't forget, Beneath a moonless sky..." _he pulled me into his arms, my head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around me, making me feel protected, loved, completely where I belong.The memories floated in my mind pleasantly, they were greatly welcome. He kissed my hair and his cheek rested on top of my head. He sang softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"_And now?"_his voice was full of a hope that made me smile. But it faded as I realised what he was asking. I looked up at him, at my Phantom, my beautiful angel, my Erik.

"_How can you talk of now? For us...there is no now" _our chance at a life together had been and gone. I was married now with a son...a son...

I pulled out of his arms and turned away, not daring to look in his eyes and show him the heart break inside me. I moved to leave but he stopped me, his hand gripped my forearm gentle but desperately. I turned to him and his lips were against mine. My soul soared at the contact, his hand came up and gently caressed my cheek. Did he feel this too? The relief? The completion? The beauty, like an orchestra had erupted around us. It took all my will power and more not to cling to him and never let him go. He pulled away, his eyes screwed shut as he composed himself. Slowly, he looked at me, his eyes smiled and all at once, I knew I couldn't ever leave him again. No matter what – Raoul, my son, my finances, nothing mattered. All I knew was that nothing could ever bring me to leave him now. I had already made that mistake one and I was not going to make it again.

**The ending is a bit of a contradiction seeing as the ending to LND results in other action but anyhoo, what did you think? Personally I'm not too keen on it, I think I could have done much better but you guys are the true critics here, please review and tell me what you think, advice on improvement or anything are welcome but please be nice 3**


End file.
